My Way
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: Song-fic to those wonderful Limp Bizket lyrics! Matt decides he's had enough of Tai's attude and tells him, while trying to beat him up. Rated for cursing. R&R minna-san!


Kyuki: MORE song-fics?!  
  
Shinju: Yeah, gotta problem? Song-fics are my specialty!  
  
Kyuki::puts his head in his hands:: Oy vey...  
  
Shinju: . Atleast I'm using good music! Limp Bizket!  
  
Kyuki::sighs::  
  
Shinju: Nani?! It's perfect for this fic! Besides, I happen to LIKE Limp  
Bizket! They rule!  
  
Kyuki: They give me a headache...  
  
Shinju: All my music gives you a headache... just do the bloody disclamier.  
  
The Disclamier!  
  
My authoress doesn't own Digimon. If she did, then Limp Bizket lyrics  
would be sung in the show and that would be pretty scary... Likewise, she doesn't own  
Limp Bizket ( but I wish I did... is it just me, or is Fred Durst kawaii? )  
or any of their music. She is using the UNedited verson of this song, which  
means it had curses in it. Leave now if that offends you. She doesn't want to  
get flamed, and if she does, she will take a glaive and go after you. Have a  
nice day.  
  
Shinju: O.o? I don't even want to know...  
  
Kyuki: Pass the Asprin... please.  
  
Shinju: Sure. ::hands the muse a bottle of Asprin and then turns to readers::  
Anyway, this takes place during Matt's evil stge of I'm-gonna-kill-Tai  
episode near the end of season 01. What Matt is saying are the Limp Bizket  
lyrics. Enjoy!  
  
Kyuki: Thank Gods for Asprin...  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
My Way  
  
Matt glared at Tai as they stood in the clearing. Everything Cheerymon  
had told him made perfect sense. He had to destroy Tai. It would be easy though. He  
would have no regrets. In Matt's opinon, Tai deserved to be destroyed. He had  
been a pain in the ass ever since they had first arrived in this god-forsaken  
place. Leader? Yeah right. Matt's icy blue eyes narrowed at Tai as he spoke.  
  
Matt: Special, you think your special  
You do, I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me and, you walk around on me  
  
Tai: Your crazy Matt! I never did anything to you!  
  
He balled his hands into fists as Sora and Mimi begged them not to fight.  
Matt smiled evily and contuined to speak. He held up his index finder, indicating  
the number one.  
  
Matt: Just one more fight about your leadership  
And I will straight up leave your shit  
Cause i`ve had enough of this  
And now i'm pissed  
  
Tai narrowed his eyes.  
  
Tai: So am I!  
  
Matt glared at the goggled boy as he began to circle around them. He  
started to speak faster, as if each word were poison.  
  
Matt: This time I'm a let it all come out  
This time i'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,  
My way or the highway  
  
Matt jerked his thumb over his shoulder in a 'leave' motion.  
  
Matt: This time i'm a let it all come out  
This time i'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,  
My way or the highway  
  
Tai: You are really asking to be beaten up...  
  
Matt scowled and walked up to Tai, getting right up in his face. Tai  
balled his fists, readying himself for a blow that never came. Instead, Matt  
started to speak softly, althought his voice still dripped with anger. Again,  
he put his index finger up and shoved it infront of Tai's view.  
  
Matt: Just one more fight about a lotta things  
And I will give up everything  
To be on my own again,  
Free again  
  
Tai had had enough. He lunged at Matt and they started to fight, all the  
while Matt shouted.  
  
Matt: This time i'm a let it all come out  
This time i'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,  
My way or the highway  
  
This time i'm a let it all come out  
This time i'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,  
My way or the highway  
  
Matt pushed Tai to the ground, and stood over him. The blond glared down  
at him.  
  
Matt: Someday you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know, no ya never know  
When your gonna go  
  
Someday you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know, no ya never know  
When your gonna go  
  
Tai got up and dusted himelf off. He was beyond angry now, he was  
enraged. He watched as Matt walked cockly back to where Metalgarurumon stood.  
He leaned against his digimon, folding his arms. Again, he held up his index  
finger. That was really getting on Tai's nerves.  
  
Matt: Just one more fight and i'll be history  
Yes I will straight up leave your shit  
And you'll be the one who's left  
Missing me  
  
Tai ran at Matt. This time punching him in the nose. Blood started to  
trickle down from it as Matt punched Tai back. He still, amazingly, yelled  
out.  
  
Matt: This time i'm a let it all come out  
This time i'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,  
My way or the highway  
  
Tai punched him in the stomach as Matt tried to leap out of the way. The  
other digidestined cried out for them to stop.  
  
Matt: This time i'm a let it all come out  
This time i'm a stand up and shout  
I'm a do things my way, it's my way,  
My way or the highway  
  
Tai kicked Matt in a part of the male anotomy that would bring him great  
pain and Matt went down, yelping. Tai stood over him, his hands on his hips.  
He had won.  
  
Tai: Someday you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know, when ya never know  
When your gonna go  
  
Someday you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know, when ya never know  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kyuki: O.o? That had a rather odd ending.  
  
Shinju: Someone should really get Matty some ice...  
  
Kyuki ( who is a guy )::whinces:: That HAD to hurt...  
  
Shinju ( who is a girl ): Oh well... I thought it turns out okay.  
  
Kyuki: Poor Yamato... I'll get the guy some ice...  
  
Shinju: While you do that... review, minna-san!


End file.
